Short Stories of an American Gundam Pilot
by HeeroYuy135
Summary: A bunch of short stories with the G-gang and the American pilots...(based on the GW-Go,Fight,Win series)
1. The Force Pays a Visit

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

Note: This is the first short stories in a series of short stories ranging from romance to humor to plain stupidness. I might even add in the marriage of me and Relena. I might, but I'm still thinking about it.

**The Force Pays a Visit**

                It was a beautiful day at the Winner mansion, but the action was inside: all of us expect for Relena and Niki where playing a LAN game of Counterstrike between us. Niki had drop out because the teams where uneven.

                "I got you now Chang!" Trel yelled in the mic as she was about to take him out.

                "Oh no you don't!" he yelled as he threw a smoke grenade and hid from view. Unfortunately, he was gunned down by Amy who was "oping" (a CS term where you sit in one place and snipe enemies when they come).

                "Got ya!" she yelled so loudly.

                "Bonzai!!!" Jason yelled as he came out with a M60, killing Quatre in the process. Then he died from a HE grenade Duo threw. Then he threw another one and killed Amy before getting shot by Savanna.

                There was Heero and Trowa left and there was me, Trel, and Savanna left.

                "I like these odds," I said.

                "Got that right," Trel said.

                "Alright, let's go get them," Savanna said.

                All three of us charged, but then Trel was taken out by an oping Heero who then moved to find me. Then Trel and Trowa got into a firefight. As Trel threw a grenade, she was shot dead, but killed Trowa in the process.

                Now, it was me and Heero running around playing a game of cat-and-mouse.

                "Alright, it's just you and me buddy," I said to Heero.

                "Bring it on," he said.

 Heero went commando after he saw a glimpse of me, and I shot him in the head with a Deagle when he came around the corner.

                I got up and danced like an idiot as Heero threw down his headset. But then I stopped to show good sportsmanship and so that I wouldn't hear Heero curse.

                "Nice game," I said to him.

                "Nice game," he replied. "Man, you got lucky. You've would have been dead if you missed."

                "How about another game?" Duo asked.

                But before anyone could answer, we were all transported, including the Gundam pilots and Relena, to the garden area, and the white ball appeared again in the middle of the garden.

                "Here we go again," Jason said.

                "I have some good news," the ball said.

                "What is it?" Niki asked.

                A white light shone through and blinded us for a bit, and then when the light disappeared, everyone had that glowing jewel in the shape of our guardian.

                "What is this?" Quatre asked.

                "These can take you to their world and back, and now everyone can go between the two worlds," the ball said.

                "So…we can visit them whenever they like?" Heero asked.

                "Yes, and they can do the same," the ball said, and then disappeared.

                Everyone danced up and down in joy. Relena was especially happy now since she could visit me now, and I can spend time with her while she's there. I have dreamed that for a long time, but now my dream just came true.

                "I'm so happy Matthew," she said, hugging me and giving me a kiss.

                "I'm happy too," I said, kissing her back. "There is so much to show you in my world."

                "I can't wait to see," she said as we walked back towards the mansion to get something to eat.

                "Hey, wait up!" Savanna said. "I want something to eat too!"

                "And a game after this?" Duo said, grinning.

                "You're on!" Amy proclaimed.

                Taunting could be heard as we all ate lunch, then went back to our CS games.


	2. Dinner and a Proposal

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Dinner and a Proposal**

                "I'm not doing anything tonight…would you like to go to dinner with me?" I asked.

                "I would love to!" Relena said to me.

                "OK then, meet me here at 6 and I'll drive, alright?" I asked her again.

                "OK. Bye!" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bit as she left.

                Then I walked into the kitchen, and out from the middle of nowhere, Duo pops out.

                "Lover boy!" he exclaimed, howling.

                "Ah shut up Duo," I said, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "You sound a lot like Jason."

                "Fine…be like that," he said, sulking as he walked off.

                "Did I hear my name?" Jason asked, popping out too.

                "No," we both said.

                "OK," he said, walking out to the patio.

                So, the hours passed. I made a reservation to the Firehouse Restaurant, an upscale downtown restaurant with high marks. (In real life, the Firehouse Restaurant is located in Sacramento, CA, and it's really nice.) I had to find out what to wear, and I couldn't choose, so I decided to wear some white-grey cargo pants and a white polo shirt.

                Then 6 rolled around, and she was there. She rang the doorbell, and when I opened the door, her eyes lit up as he gave me a hug and a deep kiss. She was wearing a black velvet skirt, a white turtleneck, and a black jacket trimmed with deep purple.

                "Hey Pagan," I waved to him, who was sitting in the limo driver's seat.

                "Hello Mr. Miranda," he responded.

                "Wait right here, I'll get the car, OK?" I said.

                "OK," she said as I went to the garage. A few seconds later, I pulled up into the driveway in my Skyline. I opened the door for her as she entered the car. And then we where off.

                I was a short drive to the downtown area, so we decided to chat.

                "Hey, I'm wondering if I should bet on the Raiders or the Steelers," I asked.

                "You should bet on the Raiders. Rich Gannon is hot right now, and he's been passing over 300 yards in 7 of the last 8 games. Of course, the Steelers have established their running game, and are 2nd the league in rushing yards," she explained. "That game could go either way."

                Oh course, ever since I mentioned football to her, she's been joining me in watching games on Sunday, and we even both compete in Fantasy Football, even though she's beating me, but not by much.

                So anyway, we reached the restaurant, and every door I came upon I opened for her.

                "Do you have a reservation?" the man at the front asked.

                "Yes. 2 for Miranda," I asked. He looked in his book and said, "Ah yes, right this way."

                As we walked, a few of the customers caught their eye on us. They where probably wondering why the Vice-Foreign Minister is here, or why I was here, having dinner with the Vice-Foreign Minister. But it didn't matter.

                It took a few minutes for the server to get to our table, but we didn't mind. We decided to get some red wine imported from France. After that, he asked for our orders.

                "What can I get you two tonight?" he asked us.

                "I'll have your Maine Lobster Tail and Claw," I said to him.

                "And I'll have the same," she said to him.

                "OK, your orders will be right up," he said as he left.

                A few minutes passed, and we where drinking the red wine, and where chatting about who to bet on and how our lives where going. Then our food came. And man, for 49 dollars, it looked like it was worth it.

                We both ate our food, and it was good. But we still had desert. I decided to order Banana Cream Pie, my favorite pie. When it came, we shared it as she gave me a bit of the pie, and I did the same.

                The check came along, but I wasn't done yet. I got of out of my seat and kneeled down on one knee. Her eyes lit up again as the whole restaurant froze in motion. I don't know why the restaurant had to freeze, but it didn't matter.

                "Relena, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me and be mine forever?" I asked her.

                "Yes, yes I will!" she proclaimed. I put the $25,000 3 ct. Princess Cut ring on her. She got up, and both shared a beautiful and deep kiss. The whole restaurant went up in an uproar as they just saw a proposal happen.

                  "You will always be mine," she said to me as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed, but I blushed in the bight red possible, which is rare for me. "I love you Matthew."

                "I love you too Relena," I said to her, giving her a deep kiss, which she deepened.

                Now, I wonder how everyone else is going to take the news. Especially Zechs…


	3. Where the News Comes First

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Where the News Comes First**

                It's been a few days since I proposed to Relena. No one knows of this event, expect for Heero and Duo, who found out by themselves…yeah right.

                Anyway, Quatre decided to hold a little get together on Friday. Everyone was going to be there, even Mariemaia. So we both thought that this would be the best time to tell everyone.

                "You sure you want to go with this?" Relena asked me.

                "Are you sure your brother is not going to kill me on site?" I asked, worried.

                "Noin will probably hold him back," she said.

                "You sure?" I asked her again.

                "I'll make sure," she said, wrapping an arm around me. I sighed, knowing that Zechs won't kill me at the table.

                 Before you know it, it's Friday. Quatre had prepared the last few days, since this was the first big get together since the wars. Everyone would arrive around 5, and the dinner would start around 7.

                Relena decided to wear a white dress, and I decked myself out in my white dinner jacket. A perfect match, I must say.

                As expected, all of us arrived around 5:30 instead of 5. Quatre and Dorothy welcomed us at the door, and everyone accepted their welcomes.

                "Hey Mariemaia," I said to the little redhead, now about 9 years old.

                "Hi Matthew," she said in a shy voice. "How have you been?"

                "I've been good," she said.

                Then my team caught me.

                "So you decided to wear the old jacket?" Jason asked.

                "No Jason," I said to him. "I'm wearing your mom's jacket."

                "This is one battle you'll win," he said, sulking off to get some appetizers.

                "So, what's with the big announcement?" Amy said, nudging me in the ribs.

                "How do you know?" I asked her, not really surprised.

                "I got my connections," she said, glancing at the others.

                "So what's your big announcement?" Savanna asked.

                "You'll just have to find out," I said, grinning.

                "Ditto," she said.

                At this point, everyone knew that some sort of proclamation would happen tonight, but no one knew what it exactly was. Well, there's a dodged bullet.

                Dinner rolled around, and it was one of those serve-yourselves ones. There was some good carved ham, roast beef, and other things that would make you full, with enough food for a small city to last on. We all ate at a big, long dining table. And, oh man, it was great. But all of us still had room for desert. And there was enough treats for a sweet tooth to drool on. But that wasn't the big meal of the day. It was coming right up.

                "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's been a long time since everyone has been together. All of us have been through one thing or another, and I would like to thank god for getting us through all of that," Quatre said. Everyone clapped. "Now, I hear that there going to be some sort of announcement, is that true?" All was silent, until I opened my mouth.

                "Yes," I said.

                "So, what would you like to tell us?" Dorothy asked. Relena and I stood up as all pairs of eyes where now on us.

                "Um…" Relena started to say.

                "We're…" I tried to continue.

                "We're engaged," she finished off. Everyone just sat there, just staring at us.

                "Yes, we're engaged," I said to everyone.

                "SAY WHAT?" everyone said.

                "We're engaged!" we both said.

                "Why, out of all people, did my sister have to marry him?" Zechs said, heating up.

                "I don't know," Noin said.

                Then he tried to run over to my spot, but Noin held him back.

                "How did you have the nerve to do that?" Heero asked.

                "Well…I've been in love with her for a long time, and I thought it was time to take the next step. I think we're ready," I said.

                "Have you thought of the party?" Quatre asked.

                "Well Heero is probably going to be the Best Man," I said. "That's all I know right now."

                "Well you've only been engaged for about a week or so," Amy said.

                "That's right," Savanna said, nodding.

                "Congratulations to you Matthew!" Quatre said. "And to you too Relena!"

                "I would like to make a toast," Duo said. Everyone raised their glass of champagne. "To Matthew and Relena…may their lives be together forever."

                "Cheers!" everyone said.

                So, we all hanged around, and the boys started to play some poker with Zechs being the dealer.

                "So why did you ask my sister to marry you?" he asked me, passing out the cards.

                "Well, it's like I said: I've loved her for a very long time now, and we've been together for a while now," I explained to him. "I thought we where ready to make the jump."

                "You didn't say that," Trowa said, betting some of his chips.

                "I thought he said something like that," Duo said, looking at his cards.

                "Well duh," Wufei said.

                After a few dropouts by Jason and Trowa, it was time for the moment of truth.

                "Alright, show what you got," Zechs said.

                Everyone showed their hands. Heero had a three of a kind, Duo had a pair of queens, Quatre had a three of a kind enough to beat Heero's hand, Wufei had crap, and I had a straight with an ace of spades. It was enough to beat Zech's straight with an ace of clubs.

                The night went on, and I became the big winner, and Wufei became the big loser.

                After the game, Zechs wanted decided to talk to me.

                "So you're sure you can go with this?" he asked me.

                "I'm sure of it," I said.

                "But promise me this: will you protect her at all costs?" he asked.

                "I will protect her with all my love," I said to him.

                "If she gets hurt, I will kill you," he said. I shivered for a bit.

                It was late and everyone had left except for a few of us.

                "So, what did your brother tell you?" Relena asked.

                "Ah, same thing," I said.

                "I can't wait for the wedding," she said, drawing me closer and hugging me. "I love you Matthew."

                "And I love you too Relena," I said, kissing her with all my heart.

                I carried her to a spare bedroom, where we both slept soundly, cuddled up…


	4. Playin’ Some Golf

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Playin' Some Golf**

                It's been a few days since we had that big reception from everyone. We wanted to get away, so we decided to head to England to take a short vacation and play a few rounds at St. Andrews. We both knew how to play golf, and we where good enough to at least play here.

                We arrived in London that evening, and we where going to play tomorrow. A few minutes after we got to our room, we heard a knock at the door. I thought it was some hotel executive saying hi, but when I opened it, I saw everyone there.

                "What are you doing here?" I asked all of them.

                "We'll we where also headed on vacation," Amy said.

                "And by coincidence, we ended up here," Duo said.

                "How did you know that we were here?" Relena asked.

                "A gut feeling," Heero said.

                "Or, pestering Zechs and Noin to tell us where you both went," Jason said. Relena shook her head in disbelief.

                "Are you staying at this hotel?" I asked.

                "Of course," Quatre said, smiling.

                "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Savanna asked.

                "We'll we where supposed to play some golf tomorrow at St. Andrews," I said.

                "Oh that's cool," Trowa said.

                While this was going on, I just had an idea based on the HORSE game we did back then, but it would involve more than just intel.

                "Hey, I have an idea," I said.

                "What?" they all asked me.

                "Why don't we get a big game going?" I asked them. "It'll be the 6 of us against the 6 of you."

                "How are we going to work this out?" Wufei asked.

                "We'll have 6 match plays going. At the end, the team with the most victories wins," I explained.

                "And what's on the line this time?" Duo asked.

                "Money; losing team pays up $50,000 dollars…each," I said.

                "OK, we can handle that," Heero said as we all shook hands. And then we all called it a night.

                When everyone left, Relena asked me, "How did you come up with that idea?"

                "Oh, recent history," I said.

                "You don't mean the HORSE game. This time, we're gonna get even," she said.

                "Oh are you?" I said, tackling her onto the bed. (You know what happens next: kiss here, kiss there, go to sleep thing)

                The next day, we parted for St. Andrews. I wanted to play at the Old Course, and everyone agreed.

                When we got there, we where accepted quickly, mostly because Relena had played here once with her father back in the day, and that I called in. (See what marrying a great political figure can do to your life?) They even let us play for free.

                Anyway, Relena and I started off at the first tee first. I drove around 300 yards, and she drove around 280.

                "Hey, you're not that bad," I said to her.

                "You're not that bad yourself either," she said to me.

                I won the first hole since she missed a 10 ft. birdie putt by inches, and I sank a 12 ft. birdie putt.

                But for the next 8 holes, it was all even until the 9th hole when Relena chipped it in for eagle 30 yards out. Despite reaching the green in one, I missed my 40 ft. eagle putt, by 1 foot, to bring the match back to dead even.

                Then we went again. Relena won the next two holes, but then I came back and won the next two. After that, we where dead even again until we reached the 18.

                "OK, something's gotta give here," I said.

                "You got that right," Relena said to me.

                We had both good driving distances and we both reached the green in regulation. But since the wind took mine, I had at least a 60 ft. birdie putt, and she had a 15 ft. birdie putt. I closed my eyes as I hit the ball. Before I knew it, I had a birdie on 18. Relena missed her putt by mire inches, and I had won that match.

                "You're not bad," I said to her.

                "You're not bad yourself either," she said back.

                We waited for everyone else to come in. Heero and Amy went neck and neck for all 17 holes until Amy chipped it in for eagle on the 18; Heero tried to do the same, but missed. Also, Jason, Trowa, Trel and Wufei also won their matches. We where all even: 3-3.

                "What do we do now?" Amy asked.

                "We have a playoff. A person from each team will play a playoff hole. If it is tied, then we move on to the next hole. First person to win a hole wins it all.

                My team was quick to choose me, and Heero was also selected quickly from the other team.

                We where on the first tee, again, and Heero said to me, "You sure you wanna go against me?" Then for that moment, we had ourselves a glaring contest until Duo said, "This is a playoff game, not a glaring game."

                We both drove the tees, and we both reached the green in one. We both made our birdie putts, and we headed for the 18th tee.

                There, I drove to the near front of the green and Heero positioned the ball on the left side near the green. Heero went first to approach, and we did it with fineness: he had a close approach with around 4 ft. to the hole. Then, it was my turn. The wind was blowing to my left, so I aimed a bit to the right of the hole. I hit the ball, and I put a bit of spin on it. It was going until I realized it was really close to the hole. Wait a minute…IT'S IN THE HOLE!!!

                Everyone couldn't believe it. I chipped it in for eagle to win the game. Heero was just stunned and Relena almost fainted…wait, she did faint.

                Back at the clubhouse, mostly everyone who had saw my chip-in congratulated me on a job well done.

                When we reached the hotel that afternoon, everyone forked out 50 grand each and then went to their respective hotel rooms.

                "So what you wanna do with your 50 grand?" Relena asked me.

                "Take you on the town," I said, picking her up and carrying her to the elevator room.

                And for that night, we went everywhere…it was one of the most beautiful nights we will never forget (well, at least until the wedding comes along…if you know what I mean…)


	5. What? I Have a Sister?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

Note: This is dedicated to my little sister, who was born on Sunday, Feb. 8. May god bless her! Oh yeah, her name is Cassandra Miranda.

**What? I Have a Sister?**

                It was a nice, beautiful day at the mansion. Everyone was doing their thing; the girls where chatting in the backyard drinking tea and eating cookies, and I was in the basement refining my shot. It was getting better everyday. I was unloading from my Uzis when Dr. J came to me.

                "Matthew, come with me," he said to me.

                "Why?" I asked him back.

                "Just come with me," he said to me again.

                So, I came with him. We ended up in the room where the portal between our world and this world was.

                "So, why I am here?" I asked.

                "You'll see," he said as the black hole formed over us.

                "Alright, what's going on?" I asked again.

                "You'll see," he said, grinning.

                Seconds later, a girl that looked my age landed on the cushion. She looked around, confused. I looked in great detail, and then I thought, 'Sis?'

                "What am I doing here?" the girl said.

                "What? Cassandra, what are you doing here?" I said to her.

                "What are you doing here Matthew?" she said to him. Then they both started to glare at Dr. J.

                "OK, can you explain to me what just happened?" we both said in unison.

                "Well apparently I just decided to bring your sister here Matthew," Dr. J explained.

                "And why would you do that?" I asked.

                "Oh, I thought that the team could use another member. Although Tim just came, I can't stand seeing an odd number of team members," he explained.

                "Oh…ok," we both said.

                "Why don't you introduce the rest of the team?" Dr. J addressed me.

                "Alright," I said as we both walked out of the room.

                While we where walking, my sister asked me, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

                "I fight terrorism and protect this world. And maybe date a few people while I'm at it," I said, blushing. She responded by nudging me in the ribs.

                We both got outside, and when we did, everyone was staring at us. Well, they where mostly staring at Cassie.

                "Hey Matt, who is she?" Trel asked.

                "She's my little sister," I said.

                Cassie was shy at first, and then she spoke up. "My name is Cassandra Miranda," she said.

                "Nice to meet you," mostly everyone said.

                Then, Relena came up from behind and hugged me.

                "I didn't know you had a sister," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

                'Well I didn't know I had a sister…in the Gundam world," I thought.

                "And who's this?" Cassie asked as she pointed to Relena.

                "Oh, this is Relena. I asked her to marry me a few weeks back," I said, blushing.

                "Nice to meet you," she said.

                "Nice to meet you too," Relena said.

                Then Tim came out and asked the same thing. I said the same thing, and Cassie gave the same introduction. And then Dr. J came out.

                "Cassandra, I have your weapons, Gundam, and car ready," he said.

                "Oh goody," she said as me, her, Relena, and Quatre went.

                We first stopped by the gun room.

                "Here are your FAMAS assault rifle and twin Walter P99 pistols, just how you like it," he said as he handed her the weapons.

                "Now this I like," she said, aiming it and firing a few rounds.

                "And I don't have your MSG-90 sniper rifle ready it, but it will be ready in about a week. Now, let's move on to your Gundam," Dr. J said as all of us went to the hanger.

                When we got there, we where introduced to the Shining Bird Wing Mk. II.

                "The Shining Bird Wing Mk. II is exactly like the original Shining Bird, but the only difference is that it has a double-sided beam saber. Other than that…oh yeah, it's customized to your needs," he explained.

                "Sweet," we both said.

                Then finally, we ended up in the garage. Her car was covered in black, next to my Skyline.

                "This," Dr. J said as he pulled the cover off, "is the Toyota Supra Twin Turbo RZ. The color is the same as the Skyline, which is red, and like the Skyline, mostly all the parts are aftermarket. There is a HK turbo kit, suspension kit, AEM brake kit, full body kit – front, back, and side skirts, as well as other useful upgrades. There is also NOS, and after testing, the top speed with the installed NOS matched the Skyline's 210 to 225 MPH top speeds, although it did flare to 230 at a point, but the same thing happened when Matthew tested his car. Any questions?" Dr. J said. Cassie just shook her head.

                "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

                "How about a one-on-one Counterstrike match?" she said, grinning at me.

                "Oh you're on!" I said as we both dashed to the computer room.

                "Oy, Counterstrike upstairs!" Duo yelled as everyone went upstairs.

                At the base of the stairs, Quatre tired to talk to Cassie.

                "Hello Cassie," Quatre said.

                "Nice to meet you," Cassie said to him.

                "May I escort you upstairs?" he asked, taking her hand. She just blushed and received his hand.

                I knew that at that point that they would be in some sort of relationship, like between me and Relena.

                Anyway, I was happy that my sister joined the force. Now, if only she'll stop kicking my ass in Counterstrike…


	6. Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Dirty Dancing: ****Havana**** Nights**

                I have to give it up. Trying to find a job in this world is so freakin' hard. There are so many jobs to choose from mostly because space had opened up the job field, and you can earn a lot of money in an entry-level job. Now, compare that to a damn 8.50 an hour!!!

                I found a job as a Preventer Agent working along side some of the more famous Preventer Agents – the 5 Gundam pilots. Of course, I still have that Preventer jacket Fred gave me that one time, and it saved Miss Une some time by not having to order another of those expensive jackets. She wanted me to work as Relena's personal assistant since she needed an assistant badly. She did tell me that if any mission came up, she would contact me first.

                Wow, working as a top agent and Relena's assistant is the two jobs I wanted to have in this world.

                Anyway, Relena was heading to Havana, Cuba to attend a goodwill tour and to meet with Cuban president George Milton. Of course, I went with her, and I would take care of everything.

                We got to the hotel and we where alone. Everyone had moved our stuff to the rooms we where staying in.

                "So really, why did you become my personal assistant?" Relena asked me.

                "Because I want to near you and protect you," I said shyly.

                "Aww…that's so sweet of you," she said as she pulled me into a kiss.

                The next day, we went to the meeting, and I have to tell you, it was freakin' boring. But hey, it was my job, and I got used to it quickly.

                Outside the meeting hall, everyone greeted us.

                "Why do you keep following us?" I asked them.

                "Because we want to old chum," Jason said, nudging me in the ribs. I just slapped him outside the head.

                "Well it looks like the odd couple is here," Relena said, pointing to Tim and Dorothy. "I thought you where vacationing in Sicily."

                "Well we where, but then we came down here to have a bit of fun," Dorothy said as she hugged Tim.

                "Some fun eh?" Duo said mockingly.

                Well we all wanted to have some fun, but we didn't know what to do.

                Back at the hotel, I heard that a new night club called Café de New Havana had opened up. It had salsa mixed with hip-hop, rap, and a bit of Spanish music. It kinda sounded like something out of that movie, Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (which this chapter is based on). So, I called up everyone (and got in touch in 5 minutes, they where staying in the same hotel as us) and told them about the new club. They all thought it was a great idea, and so we had ourselves some clubbin' to attend.

                We arrived at the club that night, and we all got in easy. We found out that Black Eyed Peas and some other artists where performing tonight and I thought that was very cool.

                (Insert dirty dancing scenes here – which I will add in…eventually)

_The Next Day…_

                The next day, we where so tired from all that sex dancing that Relena was passed out on the bed sleeping next to me. I didn't want to get up, but I had to for just a bit; I had to tell the delegates at the meeting that Relena had fallen ill and that she will not attend today's conferences. After that, I could sleep for the rest of the day.

                'I hope I don't get killed for his,' I thought as everyone assembled in the hall that they all met in.

                "I would like to announce that Ms. Relena has fallen ill and that she will not be attending the remainder of this meeting," I said. The president didn't look too happy as I left quickly. The only thing I hoped that none of the paparazzi had caught us at the night club. But since security was so tight, parked cars where checked every 30 minutes… so no worries there.

                I got back to the hotel to see a semi-conscience Relena trying to eat some food.

                "So I see that you're back. How did they respond?" she asked me as she ate some pizza.

                "The president didn't take it very well, and he wants to reschedule…" I told him.

                "Well tell him this: I don't have any open slots to reschedule a conference, so I'll see him next year," she said.

                "Alrighty then," I said as I was about to fax a press release to the president. "So did you get any sleep?"

                "Not much. Maybe if I sleep today, I'll feel better tomorrow," she said as I took a bit from her pizza.

                Soon enough, we where asleep, and we slept for the whole entire day, all cuddled up…


End file.
